


5 Seconds of Facial Hair

by sir_red



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is influenced by a number of things. Firstly my annoyance/jealousy at Luke's facial hair not-beard he's got going on. Also I always loved the story of Harry teaching Dougie (from McFly) how to shave and thought I'd do a 5 Seconds of Summer version. </p><p>This story has no bearing on actual events and is entirely fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds of Facial Hair

Luke Hemmings scratched once again at the fusion of a mutton chop and five o’clock shadow he had growing on his face. He smiled to himself as it brought back a memory from three years earlier of Ashton...

2012…

Luke scratched at his neck. The half-coarse, half-downy, all oily hair on his face annoyed the hell out of him but he was embarrassed at the idea of asking one of the other boys for help. What if they made fun of him? It was bad enough that he was the ‘baby’ of the band, he didn’t want to confirm it. The very thought was enough to make Luke squirm with embarrassment.

The band had finished practicing and Luke was alone in the band room. He had left his phone on the charger and one of his band mates had borrowed it. Now it was lost in the detritus that followed any band practice: empty chip packets and soft drink cans, dirty clothes and discarded shirts and Michael’s foul smelling shoes. He finally located the phone and triumphantly wiped the layer of sweat and grease on his shirt. 

He had just decided to call one of his brother’s for help when Ashton spoke.

“Maybe you should have a shave,” Ash said gently. 

“What?” Luke ask stupidly. 

“The sideburns are getting a bit crazy,” Ash told him with a slight smile, “do you need to borrow a razor?” 

“I…” Luke said blushing furiously, “I don’t know how to…”

There was a terrible moment where Luke stood and hoped that the ground would swallow him up.

Then Ash smiled and simply enveloped him in a big hug. 

“You’re like an oversized puppy you know that right?” Ash said to him, a quiet laugh in his voice. 

“That’s offensive,” Luke protested, but he didn’t really mean it. He pushed weakly against Ash’s body as though trying to free himself from the hug attack but resistance was futile. When Ashton decided he was going to hug you…he hugged you.

Ashton gave the best hugs but unlike Cal and Mikey who were perpetually clingy, Ash very rarely hugged anyone. 

“Come on,” Ash told him, “I’ll show you how.” 

The two made their way into the bathroom together. Suddenly it occurred to Luke that he was in close proximity to Ashton and Ash smelt…good. He smelt like sweat and deodorant and something else that Luke associated with sex. Ash got out a fresh cheap looking razor, some shaving cream, a face cloth and a little brush that looked like something he would paint miniature portraits with. 

Ashton was shirtless. A faint line of hair traced from his crotch up to between his well defined pecs. Ash wasn’t showing off or anything like that, it was just really hot. The long, lingering Australia summer was rolling on into its third month and the Sydney sun was bordering on unbearable.

Ash turned the tap to hot and rinsed the face cloth before handing it to Luke. Luke tried to take it but it was too hot. 

“It’s hot!” he complained.

“That’s the point,” Ash told him gently.

The older boy took the face cloth and gently draped it over the lower half of Luke’s face, from his sideburns to his chin to his neck. At first Luke felt like he was being burnt and then he got used to the heat and it was actually kind of soothing. 

The air felt cold when Ash removed the face cloth again.

“Hey!” Luke protested.

“Just like a puppy,” Ash decided. 

Luke punched him gently in the arm as Ash started dabbing at the shaving cream he had squirted on the side of the sink. He mixed it with water and it fluffed up like a soufflé. 

Luke was about to make that observation before deciding that campness would not be his friend in close proximity to a shirtless Ashton. 

“Ok now put this on your face,” Ashton instructed, handing the mini brush to Luke. 

Feeling foolish Luke started with his nose and saw a slight smile curving at the corner of Ash’s mouth.

“I meant where you need to shave,” Ash told him gently and took the brush back. He used the discarded face cloth to wipe the cream off Luke’s nose and then started applying the cream to Luke’s side burns. This put Luke in even closer proximity to Ash and he was very aware of the heat radiating off his friend’s body. Ash had his tongue sticking out between his teeth as he concentrated on applying the shaving cream to Luke’s face and Luke found he suddenly wanted to explore his friend’s mouth. 

Luke shook his head and a little glob of cream fell off. 

Ash smiled again and Luke was taken aback by how endearing he looked. 

“Ok, now you shave,” Ash said simply. 

“How?” Luke asked, feeling a bit silly.

“With the razor…” Ash explained, “do you want me to show you?” 

Luke nodded. 

Ash led him back to the sink and with exquisite care ran the razor down the side of Luke’s face and then rinsed away the mixture of shaving cream and hair that got caught between the blades. 

“Now you try,” Ashton told him, handing him back the razor. 

Luke did so, then rinsed the razor and handed it back to Ash.

“Your turn,” he informed him. 

Luke felt slightly guilty at the manipulation but he wanted his friend to keep touching him. 

They took it in turns, each removing a narrow strip of shaving cream, until they got near his lips and Ashton insisted on doing that himself.

“You’ll get better,” Ash promised Luke, as he slowly worked the razor around his friend’s lips, “for now we wouldn’t want to risk ruining that pretty face.” 

“Pretty?” Luke said, half offended, half flattered. 

“Dude you should see the way people look at you,” Ashton said, shaking his head as he rinsed the razor again, “you really have no idea.” 

“People look at you,” Luke disagreed, “and Calum and Mikey.” 

“Sure,” Ash agreed, “to each their own…but not as many who look at you. You’re like Zac Efron with blonde hair.” 

“Nobody is as hot as Zac Efron,” Luke disagreed. 

Ashton smiled and didn’t argue at that. 

When he was done he once again wiped Luke’s face clean and inspected his work. 

“Missed the odd one here and there,” Ash conceded, “but unless they’re annoying you we might as well leave them to next time.

“Make sure you moisturize,” Ash told him , retrieving a discrete jar of ointment from the bathroom cupboard.

“Seriously?” Luke asked, amused.

“You have sensitive skin dude,” Ash said simply, “only makes sense to take care of it.” 

“Thanks,” Luke said simply, accepting the moisturizer, “for everything.”

Ash hugged him again and the smell of him was overpowering. Luke could feel the strength in Ash’s arms around him and the tickle of the hairs on his chest through the singlet Luke was wearing. Luke was enjoying the hug so much he didn’t even realise what was happening until Ashton spoke.

“Um Lukey,” Ash said simply, “I’m flattered but I think you might leave a bruise.”

Luke broke away and was mortified to find he had been so carried away he hadn’t even noticed the epic boner he had developed.

“That’s not about you,” he assured Ashton. 

He fidgeted with his hands not sure if he should cover his crotch or turn away and largely hoping he would simply die. 

“Uh huh,” Ashton agreed skeptically. 

“It’s just the shaving and the cream and you smell so good and…..I really need to stop talking,” Luke finished. 

Then Ash’s mouth was on his and Luke wasn’t talking any more.

Ash tasted like bubblegum and coke and salt and vinegar chips and Luke wanted more. He placed his hand on Ashton’s chest and the heat that came off his body was like a physical force. Ashton was all muscle and barely contained athleticism. Ash responded to his touch enthusiastically and soon Ash’s hard and callused hands had encased Luke’s entire arse. Ash lifted him up and placed him butt first on the sink as he continued to make out with him. 

“Singlet,” Ash breathed in between kisses. 

Luke tried to take it off over his head but Ash simply ripped it off like he was turning Luke into a male stripper.

“This isn’t manpower you know,” Luke protested half heartedly.

“You don’t get to do this in manpower,” Ash agreed. 

Like a crotch ninja Ash deftly undid Luke’s belt and shorts and pulled them and his boxers down in one go. Then he took Luke’s cock in his mouth with an enthusiasm which was really quite endearing. Ash sucked on Luke’s cock with a ferocity that defied any metaphor. 

Luke was so lost in the bliss he barely even realized what was happening as Ash’s fingers started to trace around his bum. 

“Ahh Ash,” Luke said but before he could say another word Ash’s thick index finger was inside of him. 

“Argh!” Luke cried out. 

Ash’s mouth came away from his cock with a meaty pop. 

“Am I hurting you?” he demanded.

“Yes,” Luke agreed, “but keep going.” 

Ash had kept his finger inside Luke but he suddenly withdrew it. Then not breaking eye contact Ash took off his own shorts. Luke stared at Ash’s cock for awhile before simply saying:

“Wow.”

“Thanks,” Ash said with a smile, then he turned Luke around.

“I’m not sure I’m ready,” Luke admitted, but he allowed Ash to turn him around and bend him over.

“I’ll go slow,” Ash promised. Luke heard the sound of him fishing a condom out of his wallet and slowly placing it on to his dick.

“Where do you even find condoms that size?” Luke wondered.

“They’re made to order,” Ash said teasingly. 

Ash’s dick entering him felt like Luke was sitting on a mast post. It felt like he was being fisted by a giant. He resisted the urge to point out that it was ‘too big’ and simply resorted to panting. 

“You alright?” Ash asked stopping half way into Luke. 

“No,” Luke agreed, then he pushed himself back onto Ashton so that the older boy bottomed out.

“You’re going to have to walk around naked now,” Luke informed Ashton, “because I’m never not having your cock again.” 

Ashton smacked him on the arse hard enough to leave a hand print.

“Naughty,” he said chidingly then he started to fuck Luke...

Presently…

“I think I need to shave,” Luke announced to the band.

“We get it,” Mikey said, “you have facial hair, we’re all very proud.”

“Bastard,” Cal added, rubbing his own smooth chin. 

Ash didn’t say a word, he just stood up and followed Luke out of the room.

“Ohhhhhh!” Mikey and Cal said as their band mates headed to the bathroom.


End file.
